Being famous can be hard
by KlaineGleek16
Summary: Kurt Hummel, Broadway star, meets Blaine Anderson, musician. What happens when the paparazzi begins taking pictures of them and the world begins to gossip about them? Will they survive? Can they be together? Or will they be forced to stay together? Famous!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guyyyyssss sooo here is my new story, I hope you like it! please let me know what you think of it:) I'm planning on posting the next chapter soon but I don't know if I have a lot of time for writing this week!**

 **Thanks for readinggggxxx**

Its his first. His first play, on Broadway. He is standing in the spotlight in the middle of the stage. He sings his last note, until he is out of breath. For a second he is not on earth anymore, that is when he hears the applause. A standing ovation. For him, Kurt Hummel. Broadway star. 'I made it' He thinks.

He walks of the stage and goes to his room.  
"Kurt, mon cher, you were perfect! I loved you on that stage tonight." Rose, the producer tells him. She is a skinny women, coming from Paris. She has been in the US for four years now and had spotted Kurt at a club where he was singing.  
"Thank you Rose, I couldn't do this without you." He answers her.  
He says goodbye to all his friends to go to see his family and the other people.

"Honey, you were so awesome." He hears Carole saying behind him. He smiles and thanks her before hugging her.  
"I'm so proud of you buddy!" His dad tells him, Finn just gives him a big hug.

"How are things with Rachel, Finn?" Kurt asks Finn. Finn starts to look annoying. Rachel went crazy on Finn when he had told her that Kurt had a role, a big one. She was, no she is being a big bitch. She can't be happy for him just because he has a role before her. Thats why Finn broke up with her.

"Ugh the same, she is still being her dramatic self." Finn tells him. Kurt just give him an annoying look. 'Why couldn't his best friend be happy for him? Why does she always have to be the best? Well I don't care anymore.' Kurt says to himself.

"Okay guys I need to go outside for the fans I think, Rose told me I had five minutes with you and that was ten minutes ago." He tells his family and says goodbye to them. When he gets outside he sees a lot of people, screaming his name. He laughs and walks towards them.

He walk towards a crowd of people. Girls, boys, young, older. He smiles at them and he feels amazing. "Hey guys, thank you so much for coming to see me today. I don't have a lot of time but I can take a few selfies and give you some autographs." He tells them.

After half an hour most people got went away, there were a five more people. After four of them he stood in front of the most beautiful guy on earth.

Blaine Anderson is an musician, he plays at cafe's and bars to make money. He does a lot of gigs but tonight is his night of. So he decides to go to a musical, he read in the newspaper last week that Kurt Hummel's opening night is tonight. He starts his laptop and buys one ticket. He don't have anyone to go with him so he decides to go alone.

After the show he decides to go to the meet and greet place, behind the building. He sees Kurt taking selfies with his fans and posing for the paparazzi, they all want a shot of him. But Kurt ignores them for the most and just keeps taking selfies with his fans. 'What an amazing guy.' Blaine thinks. He really want to meet this guy.

"Blaine Anderson!" He suddenly hears behind him. He turns around and all he can see is camera's flashing. "What did you think of Kurt Hummel?" "Do you know him?" "What do you know of Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine just laughs hard before speaking to them. "Guys, can I not just enjoy a show. If I knew Kurt Hummel personally why would I be at the meet and greet side?" He smiles before walking towards Kurt.

He sees that he is the last person Kurt has to greet. Blaine is speechless the moment he looks into Kurts eyes.

'Love at first sight' That is what this is Kurt decides. The moment he looks into Blaine's eyes he is in love. He sees people taking pictures but he doesn't care. He smiles at Blaine. "H-Hi I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"I know-I mean my name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson." The brown-eyed boy stutters.

They stare at eachother for a few moment before talking.

"Do you maybe want to get coffee sometime?" Blaine ask after fifteen minutes of talking.

"Like a date?" Kurt asks the other boy shyly. Blaine nods at him before smiling sweet. "I would love to." He tells Blaine. They give their numbers to eachother and decide that Blaine will pick Kurt up Friday next week at seven, because that is kurt's night off.

The whole week Kurt walk around with a smile on his face. People watch him and ask him what is happening to him all the time. Every time he just tells them he feels happy.

Because since his opening night, and since he met Blaine he feels truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiii guysss! chapter 2 is ooooooooon. Hope you like it, and please let me know:) I love y'all xxx**

Kurt was nervous, he had one hour until Blaine would pick him up. He just finished his shower, he decided to go with black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. He looks at himself in the mirror. "Yes, this is the perfect outfit for a first date." He says to himself. He walks to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and sits down at the couch. After fifteen minutes he hears the bell ring. He smiles before standing up.

The blue-eyed boy opens the door with a big smile on his face. Not a fake smile most of people have, like the once you give when you are talking to someone you don't want to talk to. This smile is a happy, true, honest smile. "Hey, come in." Kurt tells Blaine, who hands him roses. Kurt blushes shy.

"I didn't knew what flowers you liked but I wanted to bring some because you are very special, and personally I love red roses so I thought I would buy those. So I did, and I should stop talking. Sorry." Blaine says with a small blush on his cheeks. "I don't mind, you talking is better than awkward silences, isn't it? And thank you, you didn't have to bring me flowers. But thank you, a lot." Kurt tells the hazel-eyed boy.

Blaine had decided where they would going, a really small cute little restaurant. They went inside, Blaine opening the door for Kurt. "Gentleman." Kurt mutters to himself. Blaine just smiled and they went to a table. "So now that we are eating, maybe we can ask each other questions. Like 20 question or something. Just to get to know each other?" Blaine asked Kurt. "Okay, I start. Where did you grow up?" Kurt said smiling like crazy.

After two hours of dinner and talking they decided to go home. Blaine walked Kurt to his door. "I had a really great time Kurt." He tells the other boy. Blaine slowly leans in and gives Kurt a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Call me later okay. I hope we can do this again." All Kurt can do is nod at him. He is speechless, Blaine had been a gentleman all night and had given him a kiss on his cheek. Who wouldn't want a kiss from Blaine Freaking Anderson?

When he got inside his apartment he went to change into his comfy clothes and went to sit on the couch with his laptop. After fifteen minutes he felt his phone buzz.

 _Blaine Anderson tweeted: Had a nice time with one of my new friends KBroadwayHummel. Goodnight my dear followersssss._

 _200985 retweets._

Kurt smiled and decided to comment.

 _KBroadwayHummel tweeted: really? I've got the name of your new friend. But I can't remember if my new friend name's Blaine Anderson. Just kidding. I had a great time too!_

He posted his tweet and decided to turn his phone of to go to bed. That night he dreamt about a famous curly-haired boy with hazel-eyes and a beautiful voice. When he woke up the next morning he and he turned his phone up he saw that his tweet got a damn lot retweets. And he saw that Blaine had retweeted it, he wasn't twitter-stalking him. Of course he wasn't. Why would he do that? Okay, maybe he was. But just to check his handsome face on his picture.

Kurt was so busy the following week he hadn't had a chance to message or speak to Blaine. It wasn't that he was sad about it, okay maybe he was but he really liked this guy. Kurt hasn't had any interest in a lot of guys because of his popularity, he had always been scared about it. But now he decided it was time, it was time to go out have fun and fall in love. Maybe he already was falling in love a little with the hazel-eyed boy. He went to pick his phone up when he heard someone speak.

"You didn't message me and I thought maybe you didn't want to see me but I couldn't let you go because I really like you and want to go out another time again, so what do you say?" He suddenly hears behind him, he turned around and saw Blaine standing in the doorway from his dressing room. He smiles and walks towards him.

"Hey, you scared me." Kurt tells the other boy. Blaine just smiles and hugs him. They don't notice someone taking a picture behind them.

 _Amanda Smith tweeted: They haven't talked in a week and KBroadwayHummel was being sad all week. Look how cute they are._

Kurt's phone exploded the second he left Blaine's arms. "AMANDA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" was the only thing Kurt said before leaving the room and leaving a confused Blaine behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guuuys! Here is chapter 3, sorry it took a while. Till next time!xxx**

Blaine was standing shocked in Kurts dressing room. He didn't understand what just had happened. He walked towards the door to see if he could see where Kurt went. But he doesn't see him anywhere. He sits down at the couch in Kurts dressing room and picked up his own phone, opened twitter and saw what happened.

 _WesWarbler tweeted: OHMYGOD why didn't you tell me BlaineAnderson! I hate you for not telling me… *angry emoji*_

 _CAnderson tweeted: baby bro, why do I hear some news via twitter? Is it true?_

And a lot more tweets he got. He goes to Kurts twitter and sees that he is tagged in a picture. A picture of them, hugging, very intimately.

Blaine wait until Kurt walks back into the room. "I'm sorry I left. I think you already saw it but yeah, they all think we are together. I'm sorry." He explains to the hazel-eyed boy.

"Don't be sorry. Its okay, but here is the thing. Do you want us to be together?" Blaine says in a small voice and looking away.

"You're asking me to be your boyfriend?" Blaine looked up at Kurt and nodded. "Of course I want to be, but we know each other for like 3 weeks now. We shouldn't do this because of what all those people out there want, if you want to be with me you have to take me out one more time and just the two of us, like dinner at your house. So we can be in private." Kurt blurred out.

Blaine got up and stand in front of the taller boy. "Okay, dinner next Friday. My house, seven pm. Be there, please?" Kurt just nods and hugs him close.

Friday had arrived and Blaine was nervous, he didn't even knew why. It is Kurt, his boyfriend, he has a date with. They haven't seen each other a lot this week. Kurt had come over two nights ago just to see him, they had watched a movie but nothing more. Blaine wanted their first kiss to be special. He had made an Italian dinner. Blaine is half Italian, his mom was born in Italy. He puts dinner on the table when he hears the doorbell ring. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

"Hey, how are you?" He greets Kurt. Kurt smiles and just put his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Im good, well actually I'm not. But that's because I forgot to do something last time I saw you." Kurt keeps staring into the hazel-eyes. Blaine blushes and gives a little nod. Who leaned in first is a question, but that their first kiss was perfect is true.

"I made dinner." The smaller guy says after he pulls away.

They ate dinner and talked a lot. When they finished they went over to cuddle on the couch.

"I love cuddling with you." Blaine tells Kurt.

"You're a cuddle whore." Kurt answers seriously. "You want to get our fans crazy?" Blaine looks confused at Kurt. "I'll explain when I did it." Kurt put his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of them. Blaine kissing Kurts cheek, and Kurt blushing while looking into the camera.

 _KBroadwayHummel tweeted: having a boyfriend is awesome, he gives cuddles and kisses. Its just perfect. He is perfect. picture added_

Blaine took out his own phone and saw what his boyfriend had done. He retweeted the tweet and decided not to answer it. He faced kurt and kissed him fully on his lips. Kurt smiled into the kiss, he was happy. He had an awesome job, on Broadway and he had an amazing boyfriend. His fans were awesome, and he loved them.

They cuddled on the couch for a few hours and watched a movie. "Babe, do you want to sleep over? Its already eleven and it takes half an hour for you to go home." Blaine asks him.

Kurt looks at him and blushed. "You just want to have sex, naughty boy. We've been in this relationship a week." He answers the hazel-eyed boy.

"NO! that's not what I meant at all. I just want to hold you all night long. You are not just some boy Kurt, I feel like I have known you my whole life. And you make me so happy, and with you in my arms I feel just happy. Finally happy." Blaine tells him honest.

Kurt just looks into Blaine's eyes and kisses him. "Of course, I'll sleep over." He tells his newly boyfriend.

They went to watch a second movie, but halfway trough the movie Kurt fell asleep with his head on the other boys chest. "Baby, wake up. So we can move to the bed." Blaine whispers into his ear.

"slphfg." Kurt answers. Blaine giggles at him and decide to just pick him up in his arms. He walks, with kurt in his arms, toward the bedroom. He sees that the taller boy had fallen back to sleep. Blaine smiled at himself and put Kurt into bed. They were already in comfy clothes so it wasn't something he had to worry about. Kurt had ask him for comfy clothes when they went to watch a movie. Now they're both in bed and Blaine grins when Kurt cuddles into his side. Arm over his stomach and head on the hazel-eyed boys chest.

"Thanks for making me happy again, Kurt." He tells the other boy softly.

Blaine feels Kurt moving his head, he looks down and see him staring at him. "You're welcome, B. Oh and the same goes for you. Now I want to sleep, goodnight." And Kurt lies back into his former position. Blaine kisses Kurt hair and falls asleep slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know…. Its been almost a month… Im sorry… but here is the next chapter. I hope you dont hate me and like it!**

 **I want to thank for always leaving a comment and telling me to keep writing. Thank you, I really hope you are not the only one who actually likes the story haha. The song in the story is 'When you're gone' By Avril Lavigne.**

 **Okay guys, ENJOOOOOOOOY. Till next time, hopefully soon.**

Blaine had a big gig tonight. He was nervous like hell. Things between him and Kurt were great, they had been together for two months now. It was their first month anniversary and the brown-eyed boy couldn't wait to surprise his boyfriend. The boy stayed a lot over at Kurts apartment, it was close by and just nicer to have someone be there with him. He didn't want to sit alone in his own apartment writing songs and playing music all the time. So he did it at Kurts, but the last week Kurt hadn't been home a lot. Kurt was always at the theatre or running outside to keep his body in shape. He came home late and left early. Blaine didn't quite understand because why would he take all day to run lines and be in make up and stuff. But Blaine was okay with it, that was what he told himself.

Blaine was sitting in the living room with a glass of water in his hands, Kurt had already left early this morning. The boy was a little disappointed that his boyfriend had left without waking him up at this day.

The hazel-eyed boy was practising some songs when he felt his phone buzz.

 _ **Im home late tonight, they want to talk about the show at 8. Prob takes 2h. Sorry babe. Loveya.**_

Blaine read the text with disappointment and sadness. His boyfriend hadn't forgot right? He never forgets something, right? Never important things, right? The time he had forgot Blaine's birthday wasn't Kurts fault, right? Blaine didn't know what to think anymore. He decided to answer Kurt.

 _ **So u wont be coming tonight? Goodluck, don't worry, ill be 2.**_

Blaine didn't get an answer after that. He decided to take a nap, he went to the bedroom and lied down. The tears streaming down his face. Blaine didn't feel okay anymore. His boyfriend was forgetting him, they didn't even kiss anymore. Well, small pecks. But not those long loving make out sessions. Blaine missed him, their first month everything had been great. But now, now blaine didn't feel great anymore. He felt nothing at all. The walls around him began to built up, and he was sure they wont come down soon. It was exactly like when he was with Drake. He felt nothing. Tomorrow, after the gig he would let the walls up again. And tonight was going to be fine, even if his one true love wasn't showing up.

When Kurt saw the answer from Blaine he felt awful. Blaine sounded sad, although Kurt didn't know why. So he just went back to his work. He had to practise a song over and over again. When he was finished with practise two hours later he saw he had a text from twitter.

 _Cooper Anderson tagged you in a picture. 'Just waiting for KBroadwayHummel to arrive… Break a leg bro. BlaineAnderson_

Break a leg bro. break a leg. "Shit" Kurt said to himself. He forgot Blaine had a real big gig in ten minutes. How the hell could he forget. The blue-eyed boy didn't know what to do, if he left now he could maybe see his boyfriends last songs. Yes, he was going and hoping he would be in time.

Kurt got in his car and ride as fast as he could. The moment he walk into the building he heard Blaine announcing his last song for the night.

"So this song is for someone, someone who just came into my live. But do you ever feel like you should regret something, because you are scared to mess up or get hurt? Do you ever loved somebody so much you are scared to let go, scared to hurt that person? But what if that person hurts you first, do you walk away? Or do you stay? And sometimes in life there will be a time where everything seems perfect but after a while you will notice that life will never be perfect. I wish you guys all the happiness and luck in life. I love y'all. " He heard Blaine tell the audience. He stood in the back and waited for Blaine to sing. The music started and Kurt knew exactly what was coming.

'I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay

I miss you

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you'

Blaine finished his song and immediately stood up and walked of the stage. He had seen Kurt standing in the back, his boyfriend had listened to the most difficult song of the night. Blaine went to his dressing room and got his stuff, he felt someone standing in the room too. "I'm going to take a cab, I'll see you later. I don't even know why you came tonight, you where oh-so-busy, right?" Blaine told his boyfriend. He walked right past him and went home, his own apartment since a few weeks. The brown-eyed boy couldn't look at Kurt anymore, he was too mad.

When he got home he went to bed and the nightmares who had just left a year ago came back all over again.


	5. Chapter 5 The End

_**Sooooooo this is chapter 5, and also the last one. Im sorry but I didn't felt like writing anymore. Im thinking of writing klaine oneshots once in a while, I don't know if I'll post them on here but they will be on my Instagram! That for sure, on glee_klaine_fan**_

 _ **Have fun reading! Its not really good and long… sorry for that. Love y'all.**_

Blaine woke up alone, it took him a few minutes where he was and what had happened last night. He decided to make himself some breakfast. Eggs with bacon. When he is done eating he doesn't know what to do. The hazel-eyed boy picked up his phone and saw he had fife texts and ten missed calls. All from Kurt. Kurt. His one true love, the love of his life, the guy who had hurt him so bad. And they just got together.

From Kurt (23:17) : _**B, I am so sorry. But I don't get whats going on. Can we talk?**_

From Kurt (23:44) : _**I love you**_

From Kurt (08:30) : _**Did you see it?**_

From Kurt (8:59) : _**Blaine I get that you are mad and don't wanna talk 2 me. but its important! Pick up please!**_

From New manager: _**Blaine, get your act together and go to your boyfriend. This is not okay, people will think you broke up. Pick up the phone now.**_

Blaine searched his name on google and saw what's going on.

'Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel broke up.'

'Kurt Hummel gets in fight with boyfriend.'

'Boyfriends or ex-boyfriends, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.'

Blaine decides to leave it, he lies in bed and started to watch a movie. After Finding Nemo and Finding Dory, the boy decides to call Kurt back. Because he knows he has the right to be mad and sad but Kurt… Kurt is just Kurt. Perfect Kurt. His Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Hi." He answered, he doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, B"

"I know"

"I love you"

"I know"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come over to talk?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"I'll see you soon"

"Bye"

The brown-eyed boy doesn't know what to do so he sits down on the couch and waits for the doorbell to ring.

It rings, and suddenly Kurt is in his arms. Muttering apologies into his ears.

"I am so sorry B. I didn't realize what I was doing. Working all day and night, forgetting to eat but mostly important… I forgot you. And I don't know how to get your forgiveness but I'll do anything. Anything to make you happy again."

Blaine just looks into his eyes, takes his hand and make them both sit on the couch. "I think maybe it's all a communication fault. I didn't tell you how I felt, and so you couldn't do anything about it cause you didn't realize. But you started to spend more time at work and I had dinner done a lot of times but threw it away because you would not be home or you would say like at 7 pm you already had dinner at work. And that made me feel really sad. I didn't know how to express myself to you, I felt like I was failing or something. And it felt a lot like my past relationship, he cheated so many times and I was in love. Not with him but I was in love with the idea of being in love. And it hurt so much when I saw him with other guys in my bed but every time I forgave him and when you started to stay out late, memories came back and I there were so many times where I had to tell myself you are not like him and last night was just too much. All of my anger came out at once and then I read your texts and the one from my manager and I started thing about that I really love you but I just have trust issues and I am scared a lot of times. I really want to forgive you but I don't really know how yet."

Kurt had tears in his eyes, he didn't know how his boyfriend felt. And know that he knows he feels terrible, he moves closer and hugs Blaine into his arms.

"Blaine, are we okay?" Kurt asked him.

"I think we can be, if we work on it." Blaine answered honestly.

Now five months later, Blaine was seeing a therapist to deal with his past problems. Kurt had taken of sometime after he was done with the play. And the brown-eyed boy finally feels happy again. He smiles a lot more, decided to break his promise to himself and started to sing again. Kurt was planning on going to an audition for a new play that was coming. But they both knew they were happy, and would stay together for a long time. But they don't realize their love is forever yet.


End file.
